


Harry Styles one shots

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots including Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“hey babe, I miss you” you exclaim into the phone that it perched between your ear and your shoulder as you attempt the household chores – something you had neglected to do in the last couple of days.  
“Hi love; I miss you too, a lot” Harry replies  
“I really do miss you and I know that this sounds really selfish but I wish you were here with me” you say  
“I wish I was too but this is my job and I love it, you know that if I could come home I would but I have to go Louis’ is calling me because I have to go do meet and greets. Talk to you soon. I love you”  
“Talk to you soon, I love you too”  
After that conversation with Harry you completed the chores and went out food shopping because the movie night you had with your friends Lily and Maariah had left you completely without food except for bread, fruit and vegetables. As you were putting the last bit of shopping, a knock sounds at the door and before you get a chance to open it you hear the loud but at the same time comforting voice of you other friend Jess  
“Y/N!!! Where are you?!!”  
“In the kitchen Jess!”  
“Ah yes! Hello!”  
“Hi jess, how are you?”  
“I’m amazing, Jason is taking me out on a date tonight and I am really excited”  
“Awesome!”  
“Have you heard from Harry recently?” she queries  
“Yes, this morning for about 5 minutes before he had to go because he had meet and greets to do. I know this sounds really whiny but I really miss him and I don’t like being away from him”  
“I know you do sweetie, I do but that is what you have to deal with when dating a superstar but I bet if he got the offer he would be on the first plane home to see you, you can tell in the way he talks about you in interviews”  
“I hope he would!” you laugh and soon after you begin Jess joins in 

After that initial conversation jess stays for a few more hours talking anything and everything but she eventually had to go so she could get ready for her date with her boyfriend of 18 months, Jason. When Jess left you stayed stuck to the couch, eyes glued to whatever show was playing at the time, occasionally getting up to either get food and drink or go to the bathroom. Before you knew it, it was 1am and you began to contemplate whether going to your cold, lonely bed to sleep or just crashing on the couch but before you could make your decision your phone began to ring, blaring “NSYNC – Bye Bye Bye” the ringtone shamelessly picked by your little sister and you just couldn’t be arsed changing it to something a lot more better. Without checking the caller ID you answered the awaiting call  
“Hello?”  
“hello love; do me a massive favour and go to your front door please” Harry’s raspy voice says through the speaker on your phone before you hear the dialing tone signalling that he has in fact hung up.  
Peeling yourself from the couch and stretching the limbs that had gone stiff from the hours of being immobile; you walk over to your front door and unlock all the locks but before you open the door you take and deep breath...in...out...  
Opening the door, you take in the sight before you, there standing right in front of you dressed in his usual plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and the ratty old brown boots that he couldn’t seem to get rid of is Harry.  
But before you could completely register that he was here you were pulled into a bone crushing hug that you had missed so much. Pulling away you look into the green eyes that you love so much  
“You’re here. You are actually here.” You murmur  
“I’m here. I missed you a lot and the boys noticed, they told me not to come back until I had seen you”  
You had never loved the boys as much as you did then and there. You mentally noted that you had to thank them when you next see them.  
You pulled Harry into another hug as the tears threatened to spill over, all Harry did was whisper sweet things in your ear and stroked your hair and you calmed down.  
“All better?” he asks and you nod as you yawn “shall we go to bed you look as wrecked as I feel?” he continues as you carry on nodding along  
You slept much better that night.


	2. breakup drama thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a clue what to call this so yeah.. that is the reason behind the extremely bad title

Drama. That is all your relationship with Harry is. Drama. Every week you were guaranteed to have a fight no matter how small the topic that you are fighting about is. The actual fighting is massive, screaming, shouting even things breaking. You were tired of it to be honest. You wanted something different, something calmer. You tried telling Harry this but you ended up with our back pressed against the wall and Harry pressed flush against your chest. His normally neutral green eyes had turned to a dark bottle green and you knew he was angry.  
“You’re not leaving me.” He said “You know why?” you shook your head no and he smirked. “You’d miss me, you’d miss me doing this” and then he ducked his head down and pressed little kisses along your jaw, down your neck and back again all the way to the corner of your mouth, while you whimper, trying to hold back your gasps of pleasure. He laughed without humour as he then pulled away, looked you in the eyes and said “you see I knew you would miss me.” He did the same thing but this time he finished with his lips on yours. This kiss was not like the kind and gentle kisses you were used to sharing with him. No. This kiss was rougher and harder; his lips were on yours, hot and fast, full of passion and lust. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, which you granted, him immediately taking control of the kiss.  
This once rough kiss to keep you from leaving quickly turned into a full on make out session against a wall in his house. This went on for a few minutes until he finally pulled away, both of you breathing hard. He took one look at you and said “I take it that you aren’t leaving me because even if you wanted to, I wouldn’t let you. I love you too much to let you get away that easy.”


	3. No....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even I know what this is

Another school day, you think to yourself as you place my coat in your locker but keeping your bag and hoodie. As you are doing this the entire hallway goes quiet, the only thing you could hear was the music blaring from my earphones that hung around your neck. Looking up to see why the hallway had gone eerily silent, you quickly find the reason why.  
Harry Styles. 

The popular of the school and ashamedly every girls crush including you.   
It sucks.

Having to compete with every girl – and some boys – in the school. You understand why though, the boy is a fucking Adonis. His eyes are certain green that gives the gem of emerald a run for its money; his smile is amazing, once he flashes his signature smirk at you, you’re under his spell, and he’s captured you in this trance. He also has this cheeky personality that you see around teachers and his friends and along with his cheek, he has this soft, serious side that doesn’t come out often but when it does, it kind of makes every girl swoon. But to every perfect boy there is a downside; the boy is so far up his own arse he could probably see his liver. He knows he is attractive and he plays that up and it just annoys you even more seen as though you have this huge fucking crush on him.  
And despite having this crush on him because that was inevitable, you can’t stand him. You just think that it is impossible for this one person to be inhumanly perfect and it annoys you that he is.

Shaking your head, you escape your reverie and close your locker and start to walk to History only to stumble outside of the class room because right in front of the door is Harry. Carrying on walking, you enter your history class only to be stopped by a tug on my bag so you are pulled backwards. You turn around to get a glimpse of who pulled me back; Harry. 

He stands there with this huge grin on his face, the dimple on his left cheek making an appearance.  
“Yes, Harry? Do you need anything?” you ask slightly annoyed  
“Yes I do actually.” He stops there   
“Well then, what do you want?”  
“I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday”   
You stand there slightly shell shocked, trying to get over the initial disbelief that Harry has just asked you out. The only thing to break you out of this stupor is Harry waving his hand in front of your face.  
“Hello! Y/N?”  
“Huh... what?”   
“I just asked if you wanted to go out with me on Friday and you haven’t said anything yet...” he trails off looking remarkably shy.  
He pulls that look off well but you needed to reply  
“I’m sorry Harry but no.”  
“What?!”  
“No, Harry, I said no.” Then you turn your back and walk into your history class where your best friend is waiting for you.

“So I saw you and Harry talking outside, want to tell me why?”  
“He asked me out this Friday”  
“OH MY GOD! What did you say?”  
“I said no”  
“OH MY GOD MY BEST FRIEND IS..... WAIT WHAT!! YOU SAID NO! WHY?”  
“Because I didn’t want to go out with him, that’s why”  
“But I thought you liked him..”

You don’t answer because it’s true, you do like Harry but you don’t want to go out with him, for one he’s too popular and he does kind of act like an arse, he is just so typical jock and it really annoys you.  
You sit there for the rest of the lesson sorting out the pros and cons of going out this Friday on a date with Harry. Then the bell rings signalling you should go to next lesson which just has to be Art with the one and only Harry. 

Totally awesome.

After History, Art was your favourite lesson for sure. The teacher, Mrs Jacobs, is amazing, she allows you in the lesson to work in your own environment so it fuels creativity. Your environment included you listening to your music on full blast so you can only concentrate on the art.   
But today had other ideas, the first few bars of Panic! At The Disco – Miss Jackson had started to play when someone tapped your shoulder. Pausing your music and removing your headphones, you turn to see who wanted your attention, relieved to see that it was your other best friend Sam.  
“Y/N i heard Styles asked you out and you said no”  
“That I did Samuel”  
“WHY THE BOY IS A GOD!!”

Sam is one of the few boys that will willingly admit to having a crush on Harry but this is because he is gay. Like extremely flamboyantly gay. He came out at the beginning of last year and it was tough for him at first but the hysteria behind a gay student died down and everything went back to normal.

Another voice joined the conversation then   
“Yes, I am also curious to know why Y/N said no”   
“Oh that’s an easy thing to answer” you say without turning around so it looks like you are only talking to Sam “I turned down Mr. Styles because the boy is so far up his own arse that he can probably see his liver.” 

Sam is looking at you like you just murdered a puppy and you here nothing from the voice behind so you put on your earphones and change the song to something by Sleeping with Sirens. They are the band you play when you’re upset and this time it really works, you feel the creativity flow through you and you just draw, sketch and paint until the last bell meaning break rings. 

Packing your stuff up you sense a presence behind you so you turn around only to see the man himself. Harry Styles.   
Looking him over once you turn back around to collect your bag and jacket and make your way to the door but to be stopped when someone pulls on your bag, dragging you backwards. 

“I need a new bag, one that people can’t use against me” you mutter as you turn back around to come face to face with Harry for the second time today. You guess you should feel lucky. 

Harry begins to walk closer to you, you obviously walk backwards until you hit a wall.

Totally fucking awesome.

Harry smirks at seeing your defeated facial expression and begins to talk   
“So, you really think that I am so far up my own arse that I can see my liver?”  
You nod, rendered speechless at his proximity

“Do you really think that I am like that? Typical jock?”   
Again you nod, still not being able to talk, the scent of Harry’s cologne invading your nose and making you feel slightly weak at the knees.

“Well I’m going to have to change your mind aren’t I? This Friday, please let me take you out and you can see another side of me that not even my friends know of, please?”   
You look into his eyes for the first time since he has been talking to you and looking into the green depths you see a flash of self-consciousness, like he was really insecure about whether you say yes or no. That fuelled your answer.

“Fine, I will but I don’t want to the persona of Harry at school. I want to see comfortable Harry. Understand?”  
Harry smiles so widely at your answer that you think his face might split in two but the dimple is there so that makes you happy as well.   
“Yes, I understand”  
“Good, see you Friday then Styles.”

You start to walk off for the second time but you are pulled back again by Harry who walks in front of you so he is facing you, he bends down and places a sweet, chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth and then your cheek, all the way up to your ear where he whispers   
“See you Friday then.”


	4. Triple date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't good.   
> The idea came to me through my history controlled assessment today and I had to write it as soon as I was home  
> so that's why it seems rushed I just had to get it all down

“Y/N! You ready?” 

“Yeah! How do I look?” You say as you make your way down the stairs. Getting to the bottom you stop and spin in a circle for Harry to see the whole outfit. 

“Stunning as always” Harry says smirking 

“Flattery will get you nowhere Styles” You shout as you walk down the outside stairs to the car

“Oh but a compliment got me this far, why stop now?” He whispers as he turns up behind you and gets in car 

“Watch it curly.” You warn. Harry just smiles and drives to the ice rink where you both are going to meet the other two couples on this date. Lily and Liam and Niall and Maariah. 

After ten minutes drive you arrive at the ice rink to see the other couples already there waiting for you.  
“Race you Styles” you quickly say before you leave the car managing to make it to Maariah before you’re lifted into the air and spun around. 

“PUT ME DOWN” You scream and eventually after what seems like forever, he does. 

“You’re lucky I love you” you say to him 

“I am lucky” He says then he ducks down and presses his lips to yours in a chaste kiss before grabbing your hand and pulling you along to meet the others inside. After you put on your ice skates, all of you are on the ice skating around or well trying too... 

Niall has his arms wrapped around Maariah making sure he doesn’t fall but you don’t think he can see especially with his head nuzzled into her neck but Maariah doesn’t look too bothered. You look over to where Lily and Liam are meant to be skating but they’re just talking to each other quietly. Liam ducks down and steals a kiss from Lily mid sentence which she seems to be surprised at but then moves on and leans up for another one which Liam gladly gives her. 

While admiring these couples Harry’s arms wrap around your waist and he nuzzles his head into the junction between your shoulder and neck and lightly kisses the spot. He then moves to your ear and whispers 

“I love you.”


	5. 3am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason as to why this is so short is that I haven't been up for writing, I've been busy with school and I've been ill. The reason behind the existence if this one shot is because of that instagram picture Harry posted of his knees.   
> Yeah... that gave me feels and I don't know why and then it got worse when my friends sent me pictures of Harry so as revenge I wrote this and sent it them but changing Harry to Niall for Maariah and changing Harry to Liam for Lily.. so revenge was sweet. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like it and any feedback is appreciated :)

You look over at the digital clock that’s perched on top of your bedside table. You watch as the 2:59 turns to 3:00 and you sigh. You’re so tired but you just can’t sleep; your boyfriend on the other hand, you can hear his soft snores behind you and you can’t help but feel slightly jealous that he can sleep so easily but you can’t. 

Harry shifts in his sleep, his arm now thrown around your waist and his nose is pressed into the back of your neck. He hums in his sleep and you can’t help but smile, Harry hums again but this time he says “Babe, its ten past 3, why aren’t you sleeping?” His voice is deep and raspy with sleep. You shift your head so your now facing him, his face slightly illuminated by the red light of the clock but it is enough light for you to be able to make out that he’s slightly frowning. 

“I just can’t” You murmur. Harry hums in response and you smile slightly, he’s already falling back asleep. Harry shifts so he is now lying on his back and then he pulls you down, so your head is resting on his chest and your right arm is flung over his waist. You listen to his heartbeat, it sounds strong and sounds like home. 

Harry’s fingers are running through your hair and you start to feel sleep finally make its arrival, your breathing begins to slow and your eyes close on their own accord. You eventually fall asleep to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat and him whispering an “I love you” before he falls asleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so pathetically short, I'm sorry, I really am


End file.
